


This Ones For The Girls

by adeclanfan



Series: Helen/Kate [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan





	This Ones For The Girls

“Male bonding?!” Kate huffed. “As if there isn't enough testosterone in this place already.” Helen Magnus happened to agree. It was rare to see Kate pout, and the effect was adorable. Her dark hair was damp from a shower. The short baby-doll top, bare feet and worn sweatpants riding low on her hips were casual, even for Kate's usual lounging attire. Her midriff was completely bare, revealing a silver stud piercing her belly button.

Helen had to force herself to look away from combination of smooth, dark skin and glinting silver. “Declan said they needed to work on communication.” Magnus gave her a shrug, “Honestly, I don't quite know what he had in mind.” Kate threw herself down onto the couch beside Magnus and reached for the TV remote. Helen got to it first, but she didn't turn the television on. “Perhaps, we should take the opportunity to enjoy the relative quiet. We don‘t get the chance to just chat.”

Leaning forward, Helen poured herself a glass of wine from the bottle on the table and then poured a second glass for Kate. Offering it to her, Magnus noted how warm Kate's skin was where their fingers brushed. The media room that held the couch and entertainment center tended to get colder than most rooms in the cavernous Sanctuary, so Magnus had a light blanket over her lap to ward off the chill. She lifted the edge of the blanket, an invitation for Kate to share it.

The younger woman's brow furrowed. “You know they are probably in some bar taking bets on who would get a girl first.” Kate scowled. Tucking her feet up under her, she toyed with her wine glass before taking a sip. “I can answer that right now... I would. I could get a girl before those testosterone poisoned idiots finished their first beers. What could they possibly know about women? Any woman would have a better time with me.”

That made Helen smile, her eyebrows raised in amusement. “Do you consider yourself an expert with women?” She kept her tone light, just casual interest, but it was enough to make Kate hesitate and choose her next words more carefully.

“I do alright, never had any complaints. Men, women, I've been with both. Nothing too serious or anything, though. Just for fun mostly.”

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence while Kate wrestled with the obvious next question. Eventually, curiosity won out. “So how about you? Over a hundred years old, surely there had to be some hot babe that caught your attention?”

Magnus smiled coyly. “In the times in which I was raised, such a thing would be considered beyond shocking... scandalous.” She wanted to make Kate work for the information, to draw her out bit by bit.

“Even more shocking than a woman going to college and becoming a doctor?”

“Oh yes. Sorry to say dalliances with the upstairs chambermaid were reserved for the man of the house.” She watched Kate's eyes narrow, and adjusted the topic slightly. “I'm just thankful social expectations changed for the better as time went on and not the worse. Women didn’t just gain the right to vote. They became something other than the property of a man. It was liberating, to say the least.”

“So, you have been with women.”

“Of course.” Magnus smiled, enigmatically. It had been so long since she'd taken a lover, either publicly or in secret that she was certain her team regarded her as cold at best and asexual at worst. It was time for that to change. “Really, Kate, I hope you aren’t under the impression that I’m some sort of nun. I have the same needs as every other woman on the planet and I’ve had two lifetimes worth of lovers to practice with. ” Helen surprised herself with how boastful she sounded. Bragging wasn’t her usually her style, but Kate brought out the competitor in her. “ I agree with you that being a woman gives a woman an advantage over a man when it comes to pleasure.” Kate blushed and looked away.

“I think you would have adored the Roaring Twenties. 'Hot babes' were the order of the day.” She winked at the younger woman. “When you add in Prohibition, the speak-easy, smuggling, gangsters... A lovely, exotic young woman of your skill set could really have made a name for herself.”

Helen didn't give Kate time to respond to the barrage of unexpected compliments before she dropped the next verbal grenade. “Some of my favorite sexual experiences occurred in the Sixties... the 'Free Love' era.” That got Kate's jaw dropping. The shock and awe was truly adorable and Helen found herself wanting to kiss her just to see what kind of expression it would bring to Kate's face.

“Did you burn your bras?” Her gaze dropped to Magnus' chest where the form fitting leather vest over her white peasant blouse accentuated her endowments. When she realized how obviously she was looking at Magnus’ breasts, a flush returned to Kate's cheeks.

“No.” Magnus replied. “That was one of the few things I didn't do.”

“Woodstock? Hippy communes?”

Magnus sighed, “Yes and yes, both were highly overrated I might add. I hate camping in mud, and the communes grew old rather quickly. The hippies all seemed so terribly young and naive. Attractive, to be certain, and very adventurous in bed, but not really my type.” Magnus took a sip of her wine and set the glass back in the table.

“What about now? You can't have been celibate since the 60‘s.”

“Not entirely, no.” Helen offered. “But my work is demanding. The Sanctuary network has grown exponentially in the last few decades and without James to help shoulder the burden, some days I wonder how much longer I can tread water. People depend on me. If I make mistakes, people die. My needs seem petty in that context.”

Kate shifted in her seat, stretching out her legs and covering her bare feet with part of Helen's blanket. The change in position brought their bodies closer on the couch. She put the wineglass down on the coffee table, her expression grave, but surprisingly sympathetic. “Your needs aren’t petty. Maybe what the great Helen Magnus needs is to find someone to make her remember she’s only human.” She reached out to pat the hand that was laying on top of the blanket in Helen's lap. The touch was meant to comfort, and seemed strangely charming coming from the guarded young woman. “it doesn’t have to be about love. Sometimes friends with benefits just works.”

“Yes, well, I suppose I wouldn't turn it down if fun were to fall into my lap.” The pointed look she gave Kate was clear in its intent.

“The rich, powerful, sexy Helen Magnus wants a bad girl like me?” Kate asked softly, leaning closer. “I didn't think I'd be your type.” Magnus smirked. The young woman's insecurities were a part of what made her so endearing. It made Helen want to kiss her until she faded them all away.

Magnus grabbed a handful of t-shirt and pulled the young woman closer. Kate's unusually colored eyes widened at the rough handling, but there was no protest. It was quite the opposite in fact. Kate's breath was hot and fast against Helen's face. “Let's find out, shall we?”

Helen closed the remaining distance and brushed her lips over Kate's, softly at first then more insistently as Kate melted for her. Kate's lips were soft and Magnus loved the mix of flavors, sweet expensive wine and spicy Kate. Where Helen's hand was still bunched in t-shirt, the skin between Kate's breasts practically scorched her fingers. Magnus came up for air and trailed kisses along exposed skin... cheek, jaw, the hallow of her throat... until her lips replaced her fingers at the neckline of the little top.

“Oh, god,” Kate moaned, still fighting to get her breath. “You really know how to kiss.” Another low moan was all the encouragement Helen needed to pull the younger woman over to straddle her thighs. Once she was settled, Kate’s top was stripped from her and carelessly tossed onto the coffee table. Helen watched the chilled air tighten the dark nipples as she gathered the perfect breasts into her hands and bent her head to place soft kisses on the hard little peaks. She spent long minutes worshipping those breasts with licks and kisses and suckling until Kate was squirming on her thighs.

It had been too long since she’d had the chance to appreciate another woman’s body. Helen wanted to touch every inch of the younger woman’s smooth skin. Not satisfied with just the lovely breasts, Magnus changed the game by tipping Kate onto the couch, rolling her onto her back and climbing over her. Now she had access to Kate’s belly and she didn’t waist any time in exploring the soft skin with her lips and little darts of her tongue. The belly piercing fascinated her and she licked it and kissed it and pulled at it lightly with her teeth to see the reactions it elicited.

Kate tried to push her head away when Magnus found a spot that was ticklish and Magnus growled softly at her. That surprised an unKate-like giggle out of the younger woman. Magnus’ attention was drawn away from the ticklish spots and settled on Kate’s hands where they where pushing at her shoulders. With a huff of annoyance, Helen pulled back and sat up. She did something behind her back that Kate couldn’t see and before the young woman knew it her hands were wrapped with a green silk scarf Magnus magically produced from somewhere.

“Aw come on, that’s cheating…” Kate pouted. She pulled at the scarf around her wrists and Magnus frowned down at her. “Shall I stop?”

“No, no no no. Please don’t stop. I’ll be good.”

“Glad to hear it.” The look Magnus gave her made her shiver. Helen lifted Kate’s leg up and over the back of the couch. It left her spread wide and completely at the other woman’s mercy. “Keep your leg up.” She warned, and untied the draw string on Kate’s sweatpants and started to slide them over Kate’s hips.

“Magnus, what about the Big Guy and the other residents? Someone could walk by and see us.” Her eyes were wide and nervous.

“Poker night.” Magnus said. “A ritual around here. We won’t see any of them until near dawn.” The smile Magnus gave her said, ‘I have you at my mercy now.’ It sent a flood a warmth straight between Kate’s thighs. “Hands above your head.” Kate groaned, but did as she was told.

Magnus made short work of Kate’s sweats and panties. It didn’t surprise her to find Kate very wet for her. She’d been counting on it. Any doubt about Kate being her type had been answered ages ago. “All of this for me… I’m flattered.” Helen ran a finger through the wetness at the top of her neatly shaved mound, testing to see if Kate would squirm, but Kate stubbornly held herself still. That made Magnus smile. She loved a good challenge.

Kate whimpered softly as Magnus kissed her way along her inner thigh, so close to where Kate needed those lips, but not close enough. She spread Kate’s thighs up and out as wide as they could manage on the narrow couch. It would have to do.

“So beautiful. I need to taste you.”

Magnus bent her head down and lapped at Kate like a kitten would lap milk, with short strokes, light and quick. Next Helen circled Kate’s clit with her tongue, and suckled it until the younger woman moaned. When she started to lap again, it was harder this time, and she followed it with a kiss to her center. It was the kiss that shattered Kate’s attempts at stillness. She thrashed and lifted her hips to keep the lips on her.

Helen tsked at her. “Bad girl.” She pushed Kate’s hips down and held her there. “Tell me what you want, Kate.”

“Stop teasing and fuck me.”

“Such language.”

“Please…”

Magnus slowly sank a finger into her slick heat and worked it around. Then, she withdrew the finger and returned with two. The fingers worked Kate’s sensitive g-spot, at first slow and then fast and hard. Kate moaned as the fingers working her at a frantic pace were joined by a tongue teasing her clitoris. The added stimulation was enough to make Kate cry out as she came hard, clenching around Magnus’ fingers like a vice. “Yesssss…” Kate moaned, “damn.”

“Did you like that?” Magnus asked, her tone smug.

“Yes. Oh hell yes.” The sound of Kate’s breathing was loud in the quiet room. Eventually she stirred. “But seriously, Doc, who carries a silk scarf in their back pocket?”

Magnus smiled, and tilted her head to the side, considering. “I do. And you’d do well to remember it in the future if you wish to play with me.”

“You have a serious bondage fetish.”

“Doesn’t everyone? Come now, Kate, I changed your bandages several times when you had that bullet wound in your thigh.” Magnus smirked, “My hand brushed the inside of your thighs, and it was impossible to ignore that you were very, very wet.”

Kate squeaked, and tried to change the subject. “You almost shot me.”

“I wasn’t in my right mind. I have a perfectly logical explanation for my behavior. But as for you, I think it turned you on being handcuffed to my infirmary bed.” Magnus grinned like a Cheshire cat.

“You… almost… shot… me.” Kate was blushing, furiously. “I don’t like being shot.”

Magnus sighed, “I felt bad about it.”

“You told me to leave.”

“I’m glad you stayed. More than glad. And, if it still bothers you, I can promise to make it up to you…”

The phone Magnus had on the coffee table buzzed. “That would be the signal the “testosterone poisoned idiots” are returning.”

“You sent them out so you could get me alone and have your way with me.”

“Did I? I can’t remember if I did or not. I seem to have lost all memory of the last few hours. It doesn’t sound like something I’d do, getting rid of them.”

“Magnus. You planned this. Admit it.”

“I’m sure we could check the security footage, but we would probably find that all the cameras in the Sanctuary are offline and have been for hours. Time for bed, I think.”

“What about you? I didn’t get the chance to return the favor, yet.”

“Not to worry. You’ll get your chance. This was just a warm-up.” Magnus stood and offered Kate a hand, “Are you ready for the main event?”

“Oh hell yes.”

“Excellent.”


End file.
